


Working It Out

by Exxus



Series: Min Min Gets Smashed [1]
Category: ARMS (Video Game), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Min Min gets one hell of a work out from a veteran.
Relationships: Min Min/Samus Aran
Series: Min Min Gets Smashed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826779
Kudos: 5





	Working It Out

Min Min glanced into her locker, taking a nice breath as she sipped down on some Helix Juice from her thermos. She glanced over to Samus Aran, in a two piece outfit that consisted of an orange exercise bra and tight orange shorts, slugging down a whole bottle of water in mere seconds. She flexed a bit of her muscle before sitting down on a bench. Min Min felt herself blush as she closed the locker, heading towards the shower. She had a pretty good opening match against Mr. Game and Watch and she could definitely clean off. Unbeknownst to her, Samus Aran was following her. 

Min Min slipped off her orange shorts, about to pull down her black yoga pants that slimmed against her long legs when she heard a noise nearby. Samus grinned as she held a hand out against the locker, smiling as she glanced at Min Min. Min Min blushed and stopped pulling down her yoga pants. 

"Aw, you don't have to stop, newcomer." Samus replied as she rubbed Min Min's cheek. Min Min blushed again, feeling Samus' strong grip against her face.

"W-what? Do you wanna see me naked or something?" asked Min Min with a nervous tone in her voice. 

"I mean… more than that, but we can start there, sure." Samus spoke with a nice firmness, almost as firm as her abs and muscles. Min Min watched as Samus slipped off her own orange shorts, smirking as she stood against Min Min in a black thong. 

"Wow… um…" Min Min blushed as she looked at the bounty hunter beauty. She bit down on her lip a little, too flustered to actually move. "Well… if you want to um… do that… do you mind helping me…"

Samus grinned more as she wrapped her hands around Min Min's hips, yanking down the elastic waist of Min Min's yoga pants. She looked at Min Min's pussy, giggling at her pubes, which were curled like uncooked ramen. "You really dedicate yourself to that theme, huh?" 

"It's just how they naturally come out... " groaned Min Min. Samus helped her remove her heavy green top, before grabbing her orange tank top and yanking it off. Min Min yelped as Samus spanked her on the ass, gripping her right ass cheek and squeezing it. Samus had real dominating energy, and it was a huge turn on- she was falling right into the submissive role Samus needed.

Samus stripped herself naked and pinned Min Min against the shower wall- her grip tight, as a bounty hunter would be expected to be- licking Min Min's neck. Min Min moaned softly as she felt Samus' fingers move themselves down to Min Min's pussy, slowly fingering it. Min Min softly begged for more, with Samus more than eager to oblige for her. Her slick fingers moved in short thrusts against her, a leg stymied against Min Min's thigh to keep her pinned down.

"Mmm… you enjoying this, newcomer?" Samus asked Min Min, who could only pant in response. Samus smirked. She literally had this girl breathless. She squeezed Min Min's left tit, licking her right nipple. Min Min felt her body tense up in response, her pussy tightening up against Samus' fingers. Samus enjoyed the hunt, her thrusts from her fingers becoming more erratic and pulsing. 

"G-god, holy f-fuck…" whimpered out Min Min as Samus made quick work against her. The tight space would have been claustrophobic, but given how intense Samus was on her, it just felt pleasurable as opposed to oppressive. Samus must have wanted to get a good taste of this noodle girl for a long time judging from how Samus was dominating her- although she just got here. "UNFFF S-SAMUS…"

Samus lapped at her nipple, panting rough as she took control of the helpless state of her partner. Min Min's hips rolled, still tightly pinned against the wall but just as helpless to the whims of her partner. She gave it a teasing bite from her teeth, pulling on it ever so slightly, watching in satisfaction as Min Min jerked her head upwards.

"S-sammy…" panted Min Min, wincing as she felt herself blush more. Samus grinned as she pulled on Min Min's nipple tighter, sticking her ass out more against the glass of the shower door as she took care of the newcomer. "Sammy… mmfphh…"

"Is that your nickname for me?" teased Samus as she thrust her fingers as deep as she could, the knuckles sliding up and down against Min Min's pussy lips. Min Min let out an exasperated yelp of pleasure, her legs twitching hard as her arms began to slowly unravel into noodle ribbons. Softly bouncing against Samus' knuckles, Min Min felt herself closing in on an orgasm. 

"Sammy… Sammy... " panted Min Min. "I'm close…" she breathlessly moaned. Samus continued to drill her, letting her thumb press again Min Min's clit for an extra bit of pressure. Min Min's legs kicked ever so slightly before she squirted fluid over Samus and her fingers, hornily panting as her eyes briefly fluttered up and down. 

Samus licked off her fingers, giggling mischievously as she took her hands off Min Min for a minute. "Mmm… I think you fit right in, newcomer."

Min Min breathed out in a dizzy way, flustered and panting. Samus kissed her on the lips as she turned the knob of the shower to send the water falling. She explored Min Min's mouth for a moment before pulling away, letting the line of saliva expand and then dissipate. Min Min stood there in a shocked silence for a minute before opening her mouth again. "W-wow, I didn't know you were into girls…" she said, rubbing her cheek a bit. 

Samus laughed. "All of the Smash ladies are total lesbos. I get the feeling all of them are gonna want to 'spar' with you in one way or another… we all pretty much bang our brains out one way or another!" she rubbed Min Min on the hips, her hands thick with soap. She scrubbed Min Min down on the back and ass, which Min Min enjoyed quite a bit.

"A-all of them?" questioned Min Min.

"Oh yeah, 100%. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina, Corrin, Byleth, Bayonetta…" she laughed after that one. "...Dark Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, Princess Zelda, and well, of course, me."

Min Min blushed. "A-and you all fuck each other?" she squeaked out. 

Samus slapped her on the ass. "Oh yeah, you fucking bet." She grinned as she lathered Min Min's breasts in soap. "Maybe I should get you to see Byleth so she can teach you a thing or two…" 

"That'd be nice… mmm…" moaned Min Min. Samus continued to scrub her clean and gave her a kiss on the cheek before shutting the water off. Min Min grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off as Samus picked up a towel and quickly wrapped it around her head to dry it before putting her hair back in a ponytail. She shot a devious grin to Min Min.

"Don't bother getting dressed, nudity's fine around these parts. We have a professor to visit." Samus told Min Min, gripping her hand. Min Min obliged as she followed Samus in the buff.


End file.
